Not Over Yet
by AlaudeWolframDavenport
Summary: When Thanatos was chained, Tom Riddle got free but he did not get out alone. Now that he's armed with new monsters, Hecate gets the demigods to help. 8th year fic.
1. Unfinished Business

Chapter One: Unfinished Business

 **Olympus**

"This is bad." Zeus sighed.

"I know, that's why I brought it up here." Hades retorted.

"Has Hecate been informed of this? This is her world, right?" Poseidon asked.

"I have been, Poseidon." Hecate strode to the throne room, bowing to the Olympians. "And I have come to request the permission to have your children aid me in this quest, both Greek and Roman."

All the Olympians nodded, with Ares grumbling, "more like clean-up mission."

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

Everybody thought Leo was dead. That he sacrificed himself for Gaea. Sure, Nico felt nothing from the Underworld, but, it has been a month now. So they've decided to burn a shroud for him tonight. Everybody was here, even Romans from Camp Jupiter. They've decided to burn it near Bunker Nine, where he built Festus and the Argo II.

No one wanted to say something. They can't. Leo was just, Leo. So when everyone was gathered, his brothers and sisters placed his shroud in front of Bunker Nine. It looked like its made from Festus' scales, with a fire symbol in the middle. Inside the symbol were the words 'TEAM LEO!'

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

The headmistress sighed. She knew that there won't be many who'd be returning, but she was disappointed when she realized it'd be this few. Mostly Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, few Gryffindors and a handful of Slytherins. And most of the others had not replied yet. The 'others' she was referring to was the the ones actively involved in the war. Longbottom had already stated his return but was clueless on whether the others would. The Weasleys had not replied yet, she understood they 'were still mourning, Potter too since he was their family. But Granger, she always liked education.

An owl had dropped her another letter. It was a letter stating about agreeing to come back for the eighth year. She hoped it was from Granger, but to her surprise, it was from someone else. Someone she thought would never go back to Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Burrow**

"You're really leaving, mate?" Harry still could not believe it. Sure he can understand their reason, Fred was too evident in this house. But still, it was just so shocking and Romania is too far.

"Yeah" Ron said sadly. "George won't though. Y'know still distraught and he won't leave the WWW. He felt that it was the only thing that could make him feel that he's still alive. Continuing their legacy and such." Poor George, sometimes I feel that losing a twin is more painful than losing a wife or husband. Sure you love your spouse but when you have a twin, you had them since you were born. They're your other half, and if I ever had one, I don't know how I'll manage living without him.

"I'll go visit him from time to time" I offered. Ron smiled.

"Bill and Fleur won't go too. They're at Shell Cottage." It was my turn to smile. Dobby's grave was there. Maybe me and Hermione can visit sometime. Oh yeah, Hermione.

"Ron, what about Hermione?"

"Mate, we broke up quite nicely. We're actually better friends now." Ron told me, without any trace of bitterness. In fact, he seemed...happier.

"Well, actually, she told me about it too. Just before you know." He nodded in understanding. After he and Hermione broke up, she went off to find her parents in Australia. Haven't heard from her since.

"Well what about you and her?" He pointed at his sister, Ginny.

"It's not like we have had an actual relationship you know." I explained. "And also, I think it was the Harry-Potter-The-Boy-Who-Saved-Her-And-The-World whom she likes, not me, plain old Harry with post war trauma." I laughed.

"I can hear you, you know." Ginny joined us. "Not just that Harry, I also like someone more ... built."

"You mean Neville huh?" I feigned a pained expression, then we all laughed. "Anyways, I'll go now. Keep in touch okay?" I hugged everyone, tighter and longer than the usual, had one last look at the Burrow, and apparated away.

* * *

 **Elysium**

"Snivellus" Sirius snickered. James Potter never lost his "Marauder" side. He gave Snape a brotherly one arm hug though, Sirius just smiled. Lily, on the other hand, hugged Snape really tight, sucking the air out of him.

"We know everything Severus. We saw. And you were the bravest of them all. Braver than us Gryffindors." Severus Snape could not believe it, especially since it's coming out of the mouth of one James Potter.

"It's true Severus." A familiar old voice said to him.

"P-p-pp..Professor Dumbledore." He stuttered, not meeting his eyes. What he'd done was unforgivable. What he used is an unforgivable.

"You know Severus, this is Elysium. In the Underworld, where the good people stays. You're a good person Severus, and my death is not your fault. You've actually made it less painful." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes have never left.

* * *

 **Australia**

"Wendell Wilkins?" Hermione asked her father. Oh how she wanted to hug him right now! Tell him how much she missed him and her mother. But she's perfectly aware that if she did that, then it would seem weird. And they might not let her talk to them and reverse the spell.

"Yes. I am. You seem familiar?" Hermione smiled and replied, "I am a relative of yours, can I talk to both you and your wife?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go to our house."

When they arrived, her mom was cooking dinner. "Monica, dear, we have a visitor." Her father called.

"Wait I'm setting up the table, come join us for dinner okay?" She shouted from the kitchen. 'Finally,' Hermione thought, 'a family dinner. How I missed that.'

* * *

 **Underworld**

"Are you sure this is the final list?" Thanatos nodded. Hades sighed, and dismissed him.

He looked through the papers. These are the people who managed to escape death when Doors where open. But there was only one name that bothered him.

 _Tom Riddle._

'Again.' Hades sighed.


	2. Unexpected Revelations

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Two: Unexpected Revelations

 **Camp Half Blood**

As Chiron went to start the fire, he barely had time to dodge the blazing fireball.

"TEAM LEO!" Everybody looked up the sky, Festus was there, with Leo shouting, hands raised up in the air. Behind him was a girl?

The burning shroud got forgotten as everyone scrambled to the now-landing dragon. Shouts of "what happened?" , "where have you been?" , "what took you so long?" , "who's that girl?" and many others bombarded them until Chiron pounded his hoof, getting everyone attention.

"Lady Calypso, Leo Valdez, I think it'd be better for you to explain when we're at the mess hall." Everyone followed Chiron and settled at the tables. Leo started explaining.

"Well, Festus had the physician's cure and injected it right when I died. Then we arrived at Ogygia and rescued Calypso. And we came back here. There."

"Brief, but direct to the point. Well done Leo Valdez." Hecate suddenly appeared, getting the demigods up their feet and weapons drawn. She simply vanished all their weapons and walked up front.

"Now I would like to congratulate you all for defeating Mother Earth but that is not what I have come for. My world, the world of wizards, is being threatened once more. When Thanatos was chained and the doors are open, Tom Riddle escaped his punishment." Nico stood up.

"I'll go. That guy is causing giving Father too many headaches."

"I'm going too." Surprised gasps were heard as Will Solace stood up.

"We're coming with Nico too." Hazel and Frank stood up as well. Percy raised his hand.

"Uhm, can I stay? I mean, can I have some rest?" Annabeth's 'SEAWEED BRAIN' remark was heard by most people. Hecate smiled sadly.

"I am afraid not Percy Jackson, for Riddle had brought monsters too. Most of them wanted revenge on you, especially the Minotaur." Percy groaned. "It's not only you, though, the Seven is on top of their list. And the other demigods who survived as well." Everyone started talking to each other until Rachel started speaking like the Oracle.

 _In a world that is hidden, the chosen will stand_

 _In the forest forbidden, enemies will land_

 _Two worlds will clash and one shall fall_

 _Balance the scales, destroy the wall_

 _Death will judge who will stay_

 _And love will find its way_

Two campers caught Rachel as she fainted. Everyone was silent.

"I'm afraid I must leave. I must inform my world what dangers they will face again. I will return here to prepare you. For now, rest. You won't have them in the next days."

 **Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts**

Only two students had not replied to her invitation. The headmistress could not believe the fact that it was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood and most Ravenclaws are going back, most of the Hufflepuffs too. A lot of Slytherins and Gryffindors are coming back as well. 'But what of these two?' She asked herself.

Both students causing the new Headmistress a great deal of stress was actually on their way inside the castle.

"Hermione?" The called girl turned around, stopping and letting him catch up. When he caught his breath she let out a squeal of 'Harry!' and hugged him.

"I thought you were in Australia? Have you found your parents?" Harry asked after the hug.

"I did."

"I am sensing a but 'Mione."

"But they're happy there. They're living peacefully. Somehow I just wanna leave them there you know." She told him as they went inside the castle. "Woah it's fixed!" she exclaimed as she took in Hogwarts. It was as if no war had happened months ago.

"It is a magic castle, Granger." Both turned to see a very familiar blonde. Automatically, their hands are on their wands, ready for a possible attack.

"You know Potter, Granger, if I would attack you I would've done it when you weren't still looking. Sure I made mistakes in the past but that's all in the past now you know."

"What do you want then?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall wanted you both in her office." Then Draco Malfoy left them. Harry and Hermione went to McGonagall's office.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, have a seat." The headmistress had not expected the visit from these two.

"I'm returning for the eighth year Professor, I mean, Headmistress." Hermione said.

"Uhm. I am still unsure." Harry said. _'BEWARE WIZARDS. VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED.'_ Harry touched his scar, it did not hurt.

"Harry, have you heard that?" Hermione asked, more concerned than curious. He just nodded and turned to McGonagall. She was about to say something when Draco entered the room.

"He returned." He said while still catching his breath.

"We have heard Mister Malfoy. I am pretty sure everyone has heard of it too. Now Mister Potter, I will not await your decision, you must stay here. You are his number one target." With that she dismissed everyone from her office.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Most of the incoming eighth year students rushed to Hogwarts. They also heard the 'voice' and now it is their topic.

"So you mean everyone has heard of it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Even Gran heard it." Neville replied.

"My aunt says everyone in the Ministry heard it too." Susan Bones added.

"What will you do Harry?" Luna asked.

"I know what I will do, but what will YOU do, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to Draco, who looked distressed.

* * *

 **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

George Weasley could accept he lost an ear. Heck, he still have another one. But he can never accept that Fred is gone. Fred. His brother. His twin. It was always the two of them. Ever since they were born. It has always been Fred and George. Gred and Forge. Pranking, Quidditch, making mischief, school and and expelling themselves, starting this joke shop, they were inseparable.

So no. Even when people are saying it has been months already and he should just move on, he can't. He can't and he won't. Because if its not easy losing a loved one, how much harder would it be if you lose that one person you have shared your life with?

"Fred is alive. Fred is alive." He continue to mutter as he stood in front of a mirror. He reached out and touched the mirror, slowly looking up and taking his form. His form, who just like Fred's. Only his has one ear.

Wait.

Why does his reflection has two?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews guys._**


	3. Unsympathetic Fate

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Three: Unsympathetic Fate

 **Ministry of Magic**

"Ah Minerva, thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"I understand the cause of your distress Minister, for it has been the cause of mine too." Kingsley Shacklebolt had just confirmed that everyone had heard of the 'voice' saying Voldemort had returned. Repairs, even with magic, are still ongoing. And yet another war was coming.

"What do we do now Minerva?" Even if she's old, he knew she would fight. Everyone would too. But he won't make the mistake his predecessors made. The Ministry and Hogwarts should work together, any course of action other than that would lead to their downfall. That's why he contacted her right after, to plan.

The Headmistress was about to reply when an owl started tapping on the window. It was the most beautiful owl they had ever seen, with metallic colors that seem to change every second. It dropped an orb, a prophecy, then disappeared like a bubble. The orb illuminated and a woman started speaking.

 _"Wizards. Help is coming."_ And the orb disappeared as well. Shacklebolt looked at McGonagall, who looked like she understood.

"Minister, do you know anything about the Greek and Roman Gods?"

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

Will Solace is gloomy. A first for a son of Apollo. He could not believe it. Just after the war, another again? Man, the Fates are crazy. Nico had just recovered and yet he was the one who first presented himself for this. The only reason he's coming with is to take care of him, not letting him disappear in the shadows.

"Cheer up Will, you're starting to look like Nico." Piper commented, who was passing by with Jason, who gave him a thumbs-up. Guess they're off to have their alone time huh. Most Romans decided to stay, but Reyna, Hazel and Frank went back to inform the others. They are the praetors, of course.

The mood in the camp was light, but guarded. Everyone was just waiting for Hecate to come back. The Hermes cabin practicing sword fighting, the Ares cabin polishing their weapons, the smoke coming from the Hephaestus' cabin shows that they're working overtime. Everyone's preparing, this world won't fall.

He had took sight of everything and realized that there were three people missing, Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

* * *

 **Heamistress' Office, Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall had just returned from her meeting with the Minister of Magic. She ended up explaining to him what demigods are and what their next course of action will be. She looked at the portrait of Dumbledore, who smiled at her sadly.

"You should've escape too." She told him.

"Ah but Minerva, my time is already over. Severus' as well." Snape's portrait nodded.

"Will we be able to win this war without you both?" She asked them.

"Clearly underestimating yourself are we?" A lady appeared at her desk. All the portraits bowed.

"Mother." McGonagall bowed.

"Hello Minnie, it has been too long huh." Hecate greeted.

"You are not exactly the visiting type mother." Hecate nodded.

"Well, you probably know why I'm here. Riddle has brought monsters from the Underworld. The final stand will happen here. As the prophecy says."

"There's already a prophecy? What does it say?" McGonagall demanded. Hecate remained unmoving.

"The demigods will teach those who will fight. Gather your forces. Time is running out. Do not let this world fall." And with that Hecate disappeared.

* * *

 **Manhattan**

"Percy!" Sally Jackson was dead worried about his son. She knew he can handle himself, he had survived death too many times now but still.

"Mom, Annabeth." Percy managed to choke out. Sally did the same bone-crushing hug to Annabeth.

"Come on in guys." Paul Blofis let them in, freeing them from Sally Jackson's hugs.

"So how have you been? Are you staying for the night?" Sally asked. Paul just laughed at her over excitement. The two teens, however, became more serious.

"Well Mom, uh, actually ... " Percy started.

"We're going somewhere else, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth supplied. Sally didn't buy it.

"Another quest Mom." Percy dropped the bomb. Sally placed her hands on her mouth. 'Right after another?'

Annabeth's watch beeped. Percy looked at her and nodded. Sally understood, 'it's time to go'

Both teens did not complain as she hugged them even tighter than before.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Draco Malfoy knew what he had to do.

He will fight.

Alongside Potter.

So he took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and stood up.

But before he can even say a single syllable, his Dark Mark stared hurting like hell. He can hear Voldemort calling. _'Come. Come to me. We shall have our revenge.'_

The students don't now what to make of Draco Malfoy. One second they were sure he will talk, then the next he started screaming and flailing his arms as if he's drowning. He looked crazy but in pain. Neville ran off to get the teachers, Harry's wand pointed at Draco, Hermione preparing first aid from her bag, and most people backing away in confusion. Finally the screaming stopped and Draco collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 **Underworld**

Nico is angry. At everyone. At everything.

He is angry at Tom Riddle. The guy just can't die huh. Nope, when he was finally defeated he managed to escape. Nico knows about Riddle splitting his soul, his talk with the undead gave him those knowledge. He knows about the wizarding world too. Spending a lot of time in the Underworld made Nico more knowledgeable about the world above than those who're living in there.

He is angry at Hecate. Seriously? Right after defeating Gaea? And it's her world dammit. She should fix it herself. Let the demigods have some rest okay? Some had been to Tartarus, most had to face giants, all had been to the brink of death not just once and Nico was so close to disappear in the shadows.

He is angry at the Fates. For this. For everything. For timing it so well that right after Nico had recovered from almost disappearing in the shadows, this quest came. Good job, Fates. Here's a trophy, leave Nico alone.

He is angry at himself. Why did he have to be the one who stood up and presented himself? Why can't he control himself? Why is he so tempted to destroy that Riddle who is causing his father so much stress? Hasn't he proven himself worthy already? Why?

Lastly, he is angry at Will. The moment Nico stood up and announced his participation in the quest, he did too. Is he supposed to be his guardian or hero or what? Nope, he can take care of himself perfectly fine. And what he did spurred gossip! Ugh, not all people are open-minded, can he not understand that?

His musings stopped when he heard Mrs. O'Leary barking at him. Time to go.

 ** _Thank you very much for your reviews._**


	4. Undistracted Planning

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Four: Undistracted Planning

 **Camp Half Blood**

Hecate appeared just after Hazel and Frank returned. Reyna opted out of the quest, the Romans needed a praetor. But if needed, she is just call away. Chiron had assembled everyone in the mess hall, the chosen dressed and ready for battle. Hecate had looked over their choices.

 _Jason Grace._

 _Percy Jackson._

 _Katie Gardner._

 _Clarisse LaRue._

 _Annabeth Chase._

 _Will Solace._

 _Thalia Grace._

 _Leo Valdez._

 _Calypso._

 _Piper Mclean._

 _Connor Stoll._

 _Travis Stoll._

 _Chris Rodriguez._

 _Nico diAngelo._

 _Hazel Levesque._

 _Frank Zhang._

"Sixteen demigods. And Dionysius did not want to spare his kin." Hecate commented and vanished their armors, all are now just wearing shirt and jeans. "Follow me." She went to her cabin.

* * *

 **Infirmary, Hogwarts**

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Harry Potter levitated an unconscious Draco Malfoy on the bed.

"We actually don't know." Hermione answered. "He stood up, he was about to say something and then he started screaming. It was like someone is torturing him from the inside. After that he fainted."

Harry rolled up Malfoy's sleeves and revealed his Dark Mark, darker than ever, throbbing as if alive. "Maybe this is why." He assumed. Draco stirred and opened his eyes.

"I have changed Potter. He's out to get you." Harry nodded.

"What happened to Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall entered the room and took in the situation. "Oh Gods. He is not wasting his time. Poppy, can you make sure Mister Malfoy will be fine?" When she heard a 'Yes' from the matron she lead out the other students out and into the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Cabin 20, Camp Half Blood**

"Some of you will have to infiltrate while others are to be made known to all. Lou, you're coming too. I need you to help fortify Hogwarts' defenses. Wizards, as you know, uses magic and wands. Spells cannot affect you because of you godly parents. However, the spells you use have more power, especially when casted with emotions. So please prevent yourselves from casting the Unforgivables when you're angry." Annabeth's hand shot up in the air.

"What are Unforgivables?"

"Imperius, Cruciatus and the Killing curse. You'll have more information there. Now I must focus on explaining, Hogwarts will start near and you still have to travel."

"Hogwarts?" Jason tried to control his laughter, the others erupted as soon as they heard it. Hecate raised her hand, silencing them.

"It is a school. Around it is the Forbidden Forest," Everyone tensed up. "That's why most of you will go and act as students there. Some will be teachers and the others will go around town, making sure that there are no spies around Hogwarts. Do not acknowledge each other. And please do not let yourself get caught Iris-Messaging someone."

Hecate flicked her hand and different wands appeared at the tables. "These were made for you by your parents."

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Eighth years!" McGonagall's voice boomed across the hall. Behind her was Harry, Hermione and Neville. She stood up to the platform and the others settled on their seats.

"I am sure everyone of you wanted to fight. Yes, we will. We had and we will once more. This school will still open next week, and you are all welcome to stay here. But to those who will return to their homes, the Hogwarts Express will be more than grateful to bring you back here. Now, you have witnessed what has happened earlier with Mister Malfoy and he has given his support to us. Mister Potter can testify on that. The Ministry is also taking steps for the protection of everyone, but please, for everyone's peace of mind, do not wander alone. See you all on the Welcoming Feast." And with that, she left the hall.

* * *

 **Room of Requirement, Hogwarts**

When McGonagall dismissed the students, they all decided to meet up here. Everyone was talking, having their own conversations. However, everyone stopped when Draco Malfoy entered the room. All eyes were at him, some wands even pointed at him. He walked with heads up, stopping infront of Harry.

"I mean what I said Potter. I have changed." Harry nodded and Draco turned to face the others.

"The Dark Lord has returned. We have been warned by a voice, and I've been asked, what will I do. Before he called me," He showed his Mark. "I was about to tell you that I will do nothing. I will spare myself in the coming war. I will save myself, because I know Potter can defeat him once more. But when he called, I felt his power. You have more power inside Potter, I know that, but reserved. Him, he can tap on it and use it anytime. Through the Dark Mark he used the Cruciatus on me, and you have seen how much in pain I was. That was only indirectly, how much more if he uses it directly. That made me change my decision. I won't simply sit in the sidelines. I will join Potter and eradicate the Dark Lord."

Draco's words are like a stunning spell to everyone, until Harry started clapping. Everyone followed suit.

"I know you know that trust should be hard earned, but I know this is a start." Harry offered his hand to Malfoy. They shook hands.

* * *

 **Camp Half Blood**

Hecate left after explaining. But Annabeth was not contented with her explanation. There were only few things she got from what she said.

One, magic. So they'll be able to use magic and they are better than wizards. That's quite given, they are children of the Gods. They cannot be hurt by spells either. And when they cast these spells with intense emotions, it'll be more powerful. But what are these spells? And how can they cast them? How many spells are they? And what are those Unforgivables?

Two, school. They're going to school. Everyone except her didn't want that. But she's excited. She can't believe it's name though, Hogwarts. She knew it was magical that's why it couldn't be found easily. She was also told that it was a castle. If so, how is it hidden? And where is it? What subjects are being taught? And do they have to wear uniforms? Where will they stay while studying? Inside the castle? Would she be separated with Percy? And that Forbidden Forest, too. Why is a school surrounded by a forest like that?

Three, the plan. They will be split into three groups. Students, teachers and spies. And we should not acknowledge the other group of we were to meet them. The students and the spies cannot reveal themselves as demigods, too. Earning the trust of the wizards is important since Hecate won't provide us with any kind of help once we are there. She can see Hecate's plan. Divide and conquer. True, in a place you're unfamiliar with, this is the perfect plan. BUt this one is also the most flawed. Since everyone is scattered, many things might happen to one without the knowledge of the others. How will they stay in touch especially when it's hard to use an Iris-Message? Leo's watch only beeps, and he controls it. How?

 _ **Awesome people, you have no idea how happy I am right now because of your reviews. I think I'll be able to produce a Patronus the size of Mrs. O'Leary now, thanks. But seriously, THANK YOU!**_


	5. Uncomfortable Journey

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Five: Uncomfortable Journey

 **Camp Half Blood**

"Ready, Wise Girl?"

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain."

And with that, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Will, Piper, and Leo set out in a miniature version of the Argo II. It's a van, able to fly and go underwater but is only a prototype. Calypso, Hazel and Frank are with them even though they're not part of the students' group. Hazel will be controlling the Mist so mortals won't get suspicious. Frank will drive the van back home and Calypso was, well, Leo's request. Besides, she hasn't seen the mortal world since Ogygia.

"So, everyone in?" Leo asked. Most had only backpacks on, with the exception of Annabeth who has a duffel bag full of books and Piper who brought more clothes. 'I don't want to be dressed by Mom once I've run out of clothes to wear.'

"Take care and goodluck." Chiron wished us off. After after a volley of cheesy shouts from Piper and Jason, they're finally off to King's Cross Station.

* * *

 **Olympus**

"Hermes, please. They won't make it in time." Hecate pleaded.

"In time? Then go ask Kronos. Martha, George, where is my next delivery?" The god of travelers talked to his caduceus phone and disappeared.

"You don't trust your heroes, Hecate?" Poseidon asked.

"No, I do trust their capabilities. I just wanted everything perfect." Hecate explained.

"You know we cannot interfere in their quests." Athena added.

"Yes but they might miss the train." worried Hecate.

"Ah but they are in the sea right now. I can feel Percy using the waves to get them to London." Poseidon chuckled.

"And I am sure Annabeth has the London map memorized by heart. They won't be late. They are our children after all." Athena finished. The gods then went off their separate ways.

* * *

 **King's Cross Station**

"Luna!" Annabeth called her half-sister.

"Annabeth! I missed you guys!" She hugged her half-sister.

"Who is she, Wise Girl?" Percy voiced out the question on everybody's minds.

"Well, she's Luna Lovegood. A daughter of Athena. She left camp a few years ago to study at Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me? And why have you lost contact, huh?"

"Well," Luna started to explain. "Gods, we're gonna be late. Come on." She dragged Annabeth infront of a brick wall.

"You're dating my sister right?" Percy nooded. Luna placed Percy with his back on the brick wall.

"Do you trust Annabeth?" Percy nodded again.

"Cover your eyes and follow Annabeth's instructions." Percy did so, and Luna started mimicking Annabeth's voice, telling Percy to walk back until he passed the barrier. Annabeth ran to the barrier right when she saw Percy disappear.

"You can go follow them now." She told the other demigods.

* * *

 **Hogwarts' Express**

Harry Potter is stressed. Confused. Angry. Unsure of himself. Feeling stupid. Feeling weak. In short, he is being himself again. He only had one thing on his mind right now and it's a girl. Scratch that, lady. She has been in his mind since, well, since they met but after the Battle of Hogwarts, she became the only thing in his mind.

Come on Potter, you're a Gryffindor aren't you? You defeated Voldemort. You survived the killing curse. How hard is it to tell your feelings to someone? Well maybe because you really love that someone and you feel that you're not good enough for her? She's just that perfect.

Now that someone is actually sitting infront of Harry, busy observing her friend who was lost in his own world. She knew what Harry had gone through. So it was not unusual for her to see Harry spacing out but this time, it has been quite a while and she is getting worried.

"Harry?" she asked, tapping his shoulder a little bit.

When someone tapped Harry's shoulder, his mind immediately screamed _DANGER!_ So he took his attacker's hand and twisted his body, placing his attacker in a headlock.

"Harry?" Hermione managed to choke out from his headlock.

 _Hermione,_ Harry thought. _She's in danger._ So he tightened his hold on his attacker.

Hermione wasn't the brightest-witch-of-her-age for nothing. She quickly figured out that Harry thought that she was captured and that he was holding someone else. It was quite stupid for Harry, but the war made him think that way. Now, what to do? How to make Harry conscious again? She looked at her surroundings, it was the inside of a train compartment. And Harry had her in a headlock. She can only move her head. _Well, here goes nothing._ She turned and planted her lips on Harry's.

Harry collapsed just as the compartment door opened.

"Hermione! What happened?" Luna rushed to help Harry. The placed him on one side of the compartment, lying down. When Harry was okay, well okay as in unconsciously lying down, Hermione realized that there were people standing in the doorway.

"Luna, who are these people?" she pointed to them "Do you know them?" The blond girl stepped forward. Hermione tensed, her hand on her wand.

"Uhm, hi. We're actually exchange students from America. I'm Annabeth, an old friend of Luna." Hermione relaxed. "We have someone who knows first-aid, maybe he can help your friend." Annabeth offered.

"Well, okay. But come in first, the train will move soon." Hermione expanded the compartment so they could all fit in. Will started to check Harry just as the train started moving.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that is Harry Potter." She was somehow shocked when they didn't react to Harry's name. She figured Harry isn't famous in America.

"Percy Jackson." Hermione thought she looked a bit like Harry, although more carefree and more athletic.

"Leo Valdez." Troublemaker, Hermione thought.

"Piper McLean." A really beautiful girl smiled. She had a knowing smile on her face, as if she knows who Hermione likes. Hermione suddenly became conscious of her own self.

"Thalia." Well, this one looks like a rockstar. But no surname? "I don't use my surname." She said.

"I'm Will. Will Solace. Harry's okay now. But he needs some rest." Will stood up. His aura is like the sun, Hermione mused. Will then pointed to the one at the corner. "That is Nico diAngelo." That guy did not even smile, he just looked at Will, then looked outside again. A complete opposite of Will, Hermione described him.

"Woah. What happened?" Harry finally woke up. Hermione rushed to his side. "Harry, are you okay?" He nodded meekly.

"Who're you guys?" Harry asked. Another round of introductions began. "Oh. Transfer students eh? I'm Harry Potter."

"She actually told us when you were unconscious." Percy chuckled. Annabeth elbowed him. Harry was grateful they did not know him. He was tired of that drama.

"Hey, uhm, Hermione?" Leo asked. "How long will we be here?"

"Seven hours."

"WHAT?" Percy shouted.

"Sit down, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth scolded him. "We're actually diagnosed with ADHD so we can't stay still for a long time." She explained.

After a few more hours, the train finally arrived. The demigods were a mess. No one wanted to recall what happened inside. Harry and Hermione lead them to the carriages. Percy groaned.

"Okay Mom would like to makeover these horses." Piper commented.

"You can see the threstals?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded. She did not pry anymore, no one wanted to remember the deaths they've seen. Harry helped Hermione up the carriage, and did the same to Piper and Luna.

On the next carriage were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Luna. Nico and Will got in the carriage with Draco and Neville.

All Percy can say was, "I will NEVER ride those again."

* * *

 _ **Shoutout to CatatonicVanity, JuiceBox16, and OhMyGodsRickRiordanStawp. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And to all who spent their time reading this, you make me happy thank you. :)**_


	6. Uninvited Guest

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Six: Uninvited Guest

 **Hogwarts**

The first-years and the demigods, oops, exchange students were left outside the Great Hall. All were of mixed emotions - fear, excitement, amazement. But these emotions went on a higher degree for the older guys.

Annabeth was amazed by the castle itself. The structure, architecture, the walls and how the castle stood for many years and survived the war.

Percy was entertained by his girlfriend's curiosity. Seriously, Annabeth looks cute when her mind travels a hundred miles per hour.

The first years were confused. Who were these people? Why were they left here with them? And aren't there supposed to be ghosts in Hogwarts?

Nico was furious. He can feel the ghosts in the castle and they're avoiding him. He swore he will hunt them one by one and drag them back to the Underworld together with that freaking Riddle.

Will is amused. Well actually he's laughing. At Nico. Who was gripping the hilt of his Stygian iron sword, muttering to himself, "one by one ... damn ghosts ... Underworld ... Riddle" and a string of Greek curses.

Piper misses Jason. It's just comforting to have him by his side, like a pillar. She just feels safer and stronger with him around.

Leo misses Calypso. But he tries to distract himself from thinking about it, and ended up teasing Piper. He can see she misses Jason as well. Cool, they can understand each other. All the more reason to tease her too.

Thalia is bored. The children are annoying. Percy is looking at Annabeth with heart-shaped eyes. Will is laughing at an angry Nico. Leo is teasing Piper. Gods, she wanted to hunt. She saw a forest outside, maybe she can slip away and hunt some.

"First years, please. I am Professor Sprout, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Hufflepuff house, one of the houses in which you can be sorted into. They will be your family in your stay here and will help you fully experience Hogwarts." And with that she led everyone inside.

* * *

 **Outside the Castle**

She heard the voice. But she believes it was a trick. Whoever says that You-Know-Who is back should be punished. She must let the children know it's safe, they're protected by the Ministry. For she is Dolores Jane Umbridge, Hogwarts' High Inquisitor.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Annabeth was left utterly shocked. Nothing compares to the Great Hall. Outside, the castle looks inviting. When you come in, it is welcoming. But this, this great hall. Gods she was speechless. The floating candles, the banners, the placement of tables, the staff table, and the ceiling. The feeling the ceiling gives was indescribable. She can explain that magic makes it work blah blah, but no one, I mean no one, can explain the feeling. You must go to Hogwarts and experience it yourself.

"Chase, Annabeth" Only when Percy pushed her was she then able to grasp the situation. The professor was asking her to sit in the stool, oh okay. And then she placed an old hat in her head.

"A demigod eh?" The hat started talking. "Lovegood's the last one I've sorted."

"Oh you mean Luna? She is my half-sister." She replied, mentally, of course.

"Ah then you must fit in Ravenclaw." The hat pondered, looking through her memories. The hat came through her recent memories, Tartarus, she gripped the stool tighter. Only looking through Percy's eyes seem to make her feel better.

"I don't know how you survived but you wouldn't be here if you didn't so GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped and she went to sit next to Hermione.

"diAngelo, Nico." Murmurs were heard as Nico sat in the stool.

"Ah, a child of Hades. Are you here to take back the ghosts?" The hat asked.

"Yes." was Nico's cold reply.

"Cunning, yet brave. Quite smart too. But you are completely loyal to your Father, even if you don't admit it. A family guy eh? Better be in HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone was shocked as Nico went and sat at the edge of the Hufflepuff table.

"Grace, Thalia."

"Just Thalia." She scowled at the Professor.

"A daughter of Zeus and a lieutenant of Artemis, hello." The hat greeted her.

"Get on with it." She ordered. The hat sighed and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Again, people thought she'd be in Slytherin.

"Jackson, Perseus" As Percy walked to the stool, girls were squealing. And guys wanted to be him. He smiled at the professor and said, "Just Percy please, thank you." That got more squealing from his expanding fan base. When the hat was placed on him, it only touched the tip of his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" So Percy went to sit with his girlfriend.

"That was some record, Jackson. Yours was faster than Malfoy." Harry commented and the four just laughed at it.

"Seriously though, why?" Percy asked Annabeth. She just mouthed Tartarus discreetly and went to watch Will got sorted. Will?

"Hey, what happened to Piper?" Annabeth asked Hermione.

"Oh. She got sorted in Slytherin. Weird though. She looks like she can be here. Why do you think she got there?" _Charmspeak._ Annabeth thought, but she just shook her head, telling Hermione she had no idea.

"Will got in Hufflepuff too. Looks like Nico won't wander off, alone." Percy commented and pointed at the Hufflepuff table, where Will decided to sit down right beside Nico.

"Aww how cute, Nico's blushing." Annabeth laughed as Leo got sorted in Ravenclaw.

"Students!" McGonagall's voiced boomed through the hall. "Tonight we welcome the first years. And the exchange students from America. I hope you'll treat them all as you'd want to be treated by them." Everybody clapped. The headmistress raised her hands for silence and the clapping died down.

"I'm sure you all have heard that the Dark Lord is back." Murmurs, chatters, whispers, but she continued. "But here, in Hogwarts, we will provide you with the knowledge and preparation you will need just in case. In line with that, the school has decided to employ the help of half-gods. Yes. They're half human and half gods, children of the Gods to be more precise." More noise but McGonagall's voice was still louder.

"Welcome your new teachers. Jason Grace, Lou Ellen, and Clarisse LaRue."

The doors opened and then the hall went pitch-black. Small lightning bolts then flew from all directions. When the lights went back on, Clarisse was standing in front, with her electric spear at hand.

"Clarrise LaRue. Daughter of Ares, Greek God of War." She had that dont-mess-with-me-or-youll-be-dead look on her face. One first year Gryffindor started to cry.

"Lou Ellen. Daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic." She snapped her fingers and the lights went off again. She smiled at McGonagall and let Jason step forward.

"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Roman God of the Sky." Again, lightning bolts flew from every direction, and he flew to collect them one by one. Oh and every girl was screaming too. With some exceptions of course.

When the hall quieted down enough for McGonagall to speak, Umbridge entered the room with her "Hem, hem." She looks different though. Her pink outfit is in tatters, her hair disheveled, her eyes deprived of sleep. To put it simply, she looks like a toad who escaped dissection.

"Students! I would like to inform you that as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, I assure every one of you that here, in this castle you are safe. There are no danger and no one will be attacking you." Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor, there's a group of students meeting right now on the Forbidden Forest. It looks like they want to start a revolution against you and the Ministry. They're calling themselves Dumbledore's Army and are getting the centaurs and half-breed to overthrow you." And with that, Dolores Jane Umbridge went to the Forbidden Forest, alone and unarmed, and quite schizophrenic.

"Sorry for that little distraction. Five points to Gryffindor for quick thinking, Ms. Granger. Now, these three demigods will be teaching Defense. There will be no more Defense Against the Dark Arts, for he had brought other monsters as well. And now, let us enjoy the feast!"

* * *

 ** _I will never get tired of thanking you all for reading and reviewing. :)_**


	7. Unmatchable Teacher

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Seven: Unmatchable Teacher

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"No." Percy and Annabeth chorused when they were told that they were sleeping in separate dorms.

"But that's the rules. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm, well" Percy started.

"Come on Percy, let's go to the Headmistress." Annabeth pulled Percy out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room**

"Professor Grace asked me to give this to you." a first-year gave Piper a scroll.

 _Ever the charmer aren't you? I was controlling myself not to blast every guy who stared at you during the feast. Goodnight Pipes, see you tomorrow at class._

"Hey. Forget about what Professor Grace told you." she charmspeaked the little girl and left for her dormitory. Maybe she really fit here in Slytherin, Piper thought to herself.

* * *

 **Headmistress' Office**

"Yes Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase? What's bothering you this evening?"

"Well, sorry Headmistress for bothering you late in the evening but," Annabeth paused, unsure of what to say.

"We want to sleep together. Need to, in fact." _Way to go, Seaweed Brain._

"Yes. I know of your adventure down there. But rules are rules, Mr. Jackson." Both the teens faces fell. "Unless, you'd find a way to sneak into each other's beds without anyone seeing you. I'm sure you will manage. Now goodnight to the both of you."

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Well, goodnight Percy, Harry, Hermione." Annabeth went up the girl's dormitory.

"Wait, I'll go too. Goodnight Harry, Percy." Hermione raced to catch up to Annabeth.

"Goodnight Mione, Annabeth." Harry went up the dorm too. "Hey Percy, you going to sleep yet?"

"Go ahead. I'll follow you later."

Slowly, people started leaving the common room until it was only Percy left. He looked around, and then felt a hand touching him.

"Do not scare me like that, Annie."

"Did that scare you Perseus?" Annabeth removed her invisibility cap.

"Put that on and let's go."

* * *

 **Great Hall**

"Now isn't this good morning or what?" Will asked Nico as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What." Nico answered sulkily. He was never a morning person. And Will is. Why did he had a crush on him again? Oh, because right now Will is putting vegetables on his plate. Great.

"Do you need my services now?" Leo asked from behind them. Last night, before they started eating, Leo had crawled under each table just so everyone can offer to the Gods. Nobody noticed though, either they're not paying attention or Leo's just small.

"Yes we do. So get moving." Piper joined them too, in the Hufflepuff table.

"Thalia, where have you been last night?" Will asked when Thalia arrived, noticing a scar on her arm.

"Releasing pent-up anger. Why, do you wanna volunteer?" Will shook his head No and continued eating.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Piper asked. As if on cue, both appeared together with some Gryffindors.

"Guys!"Percy rushed to them while Annabeth invited their new friends to eat with them too.

"That's the Hufflepuff table." Seamus reasoned.

"So?" Harry said as he and Neville went to sit with the others, Seamus unhappily followed.

"Hey Malfoy, come join us!" Hermione called Draco, who was eating alone at the Slytherin table. Reluctantly, he stood up and joined them as well.

This was the setup McGonagall had come into when she distributed their schedules. She just smiled and told the exchange students, "You have the option not to attend your last class as for the reason that you have covered thisin your old school. However, Defense taught by Professor Ellen are mandatory for everyone.

"Who will teach today's Defense Headmistress?" Piper asked.

"Professor Grace." And she left the students.

"I'm skipping Defense." Percy announced. The girls shouted WHAT?

"What? I don't want to. And I can skip right?" He explained.

"Me too." Nico said.

"No." Will said. "I understand Percy but not you. So no." Nico grumbled and walked out the hall.

"Great, so am I the only guy coming?" Leo sighed.

"Uhm, we're going too." Neville countered. Leo gave a grin that says, awesome.

* * *

 **Quidditch Pitch**

"So welcome to your first Defense class." Everybody clapped and yes, his fangirls screamed. They were at the stands, Jason was hovering above them. It was the most awaited class, most of the other classes were pretty uneventful. The eighth years never minded their Houses of course, they were mature enough for petty things like that. But the younger students take their houses by heart and sat among their kin. Oh, Percy did not come, Nico and Will too.

"So, introductions. I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Roman God of the Sky. As you have seen, I have the ability to fly. But really, I can control the wind and the weather. I also have this." He brought out his coin and flipped it so it transformed into a sword. Several students gasped.

"Oh, and I already have a girlfriend." A chorus of AWWW were heard from the crowd.

"Now that we have that cleared, let's talk about Defense. Well I have heard of your old Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and they won't help you. Especially now since he brought Echnida with him." Hermione raised her hand.

"Echnida?"

"Yes, uhm, the mother of all monsters. I don't know how he did it but he just made it worse." A gloomy atmosphere surrounded his students. "Well, this is why we have this class. But we won't make this just a class. This is training, preparation. So everybody who will complain, please leave now. We shall have physical fights, intense muscular workout, weapon training, planning, everything you need to win a war. So go out now cause the other teachers will not be so kind to you."

Nobody left.

"Great. Just make sure to stay true to your word. Now, since this is training, you won't need robes. This will be your new uniforms." He distributed them with a flick of his wand. "I expect you to wear them next meeting. Next, I want every guys' hair to be only as long as mine. If you don't cut yours, I'm sure my lightning bolts will help you next meeting. For the girls, tie your hair up or cut them. I don't want them to be in the way. Understood?" Few shouts of 'Yeah' and 'Okay' were heard.

Jason's voice boomed. "When I ask a question, answer me with a Yes, SIR. Or a No, SIR. UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 **Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts**

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

"You are a demigod right?" Percy asked, ever so bluntly.

"Yes. But I am still the Headmistress so I demand respect Mr. Jackson. Even though you have saved our world twice."

"Sorry ma'am. Then, do you any places where I can be alone. I want to Iris-Message Chiron, and my mom."

"The Room of Requirement is open to everyone who needs it, Percy. Seventh floor, infront of the painting of a man trying to teach ballet. Walk three times infront of it, while thinking about what you need." Percy went off with a rushed thank you.

* * *

 **Room of Requirement**

Nico and Will were already there when Percy arrived.

"You IMed Chiron too?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Well yeah. He said he did not know where we are." Nico answered.

"I told you NOT to shadow-travel." Will said.

"And who told you to come and follow me?" Nico replied.

"Guys, calm down. We're at the Room of Requirement. McGonagall told me this room will suit to our needs." So Percy started thinking about the training grounds at Camp Half Blood. The room shifted so it has training dummies, and weapons.

"Nice one Percy." Will commented.

"Now, this is Defense." Percy uncapped Riptide and the three went off training.

* * *

 **Quidditch Pitch**

"First lesson, aerial combat. You see, being in the air has many advantages. One you can move freely. Two, if your enemy can't fly, then he can't reach you. Three, it will be easier to dodge spells like this. Lastly, if you're airborne, you can see the fight below and make your judgement on what to do next. Since you can't fly, we'll use brooms. I need a volunteer please." Most girls raised their hands but Jason chose Piper.

"I don't know how to ride a broom. Sir." Piper said. But Jason guided her. In a few minutes, Piper can stay in the air.

"Ms. McLean, do try and evade these spells would you?" Jason said as he fired spell after spell at Piper. In the beginning Piper was able to dodge them but Jason threw the faster. He ran around the pitch, casting the spells where Piper cannot see them. Finally, an Impedimenta caught her. And then a Broom Jinx, so Piper fell off her broom.

Jason flew in time to caught her. He carried her bridal style back to where she's seated. When Piper sat down, she whispered "Superman" to Jason. He just winked at her and dismissed the class.

* * *

 _ **Wow. Thank you for supporting, reading and reviewing this story. You guys are awesome. Again, thank you, you all make me want to write more. Can't say thank you enough.**_


	8. Undeniable Talent

Chapter Eight: Undeniable Talent

 **History of Magic Classroom, Hogwarts**

It was a double History of Magic for the Gryffindors and Slytherin early morning, the next day. Most of the students have not yet moved on from what happened during Defense. It had been the talk of the town from dinner until breakfast.

"You should have been there, Percy." Harry said. "Professor Grace was awesome."

"Yes! He was awesome. Being able to fly, and he's a really good gentleman." Lavender Brown piped in.

"Nah. Found better things to do." Percy simply replied. And as they entered the classroom, Neville raised a very important question.

"Did Draco Malfoy just cut his hair?" Everyone looked at the Slytherin, who was already seated beside Piper.

"You really wanted to impress Professor Grace huh?" Thalia asked at she sat next to him.

"Too bad Harry's hair can't be cut." Hermione passed by their desk. "But it suits you Draco."

"Come on Draco, don't just smile at them. Give credits to your stylist."

"Oh. Thanks Piper." And then most guys went to Piper to have their hair cut. The noise died down when Binns entered the room through the chalkboard. At the same time, a late Nico diAngelo entered the classroom.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Gee Nico, thanks for not blowing our cover in class." Percy clapped Nico at the back. The said guy just glared at Will.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth commented. And then whispered quietly to Percy just as Harry and the others approached, "Will used a silencing charm on Nico."

A furious Piper joined them as well.

"Hey Beauty Queen. Hot today huh?" Leo jokingly greeted Piper.

"Shut it Leo. Or you won't like the next words coming out of my mouth." Piper threatened and Leo shut up.

"Hey Piper, can you cut my hair too?" Neville, who just arrived, asked Piper.

" _SHUT UP._ " Piper's voice was lined with charmspeak. Even those who were just at the table shut up as well.

"Thanks Piper." Jason passed by their table. That got every girl to look at Piper, who was smiling now.

"Piper, is there something you're not telling us?" Astoria Greengrass with some Slytherin girls approached Piper. Annabeth shot Piper a do-not-blow-our-cover-look, she discreetly nodded.

"Why is he calling you Piper? Are you on first-name basis now?" Another girl asked.

"Hey guys, Professor Grace told us he already has a girlfriend right?" A Hufflepuff told a Gryffindor. Most of the students stormed their table, talking to each other. They didn't realize that the demigods already left.

* * *

 **Defense classroom, Hogwarts**

"Welcome to Defense. I am Lou Ellen." The classroom was, well, magical. The walls were shifting colors, adjusting to the mood of the class. The ceiling was just like that of the Great Hall, only that it showed a cloudy and peaceful day. The demigods were reminded of Cabin 20 in Camp Half Blood and they all felt at home. "First things first, homework. I want everyone to write a six foot long essay about Greek monsters. The Hogwarts library has been updated so you'll be able to know what you'll face."

"So this class has been specifically made so that every one of you will be ready to face Voldemort and his minions. Now the first thing you'll learn is control. Control from both the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse. You have to options, you can be very quick and agile and simply dodge the spell, but if they hit you from behind you'll have no choice but to fight it."

Lou continued, "Will. Resolve. This is what you need to fight them. The strength of your mind and spirit will be crucial for you to survive this. We'll try to stop the Cruciatus first. To those who will be able to survive, kindly go into the next chamber. Now, I leave you with one last tip. Light will always shine brighter in the dark, but darkness is better when you have to fight."

When the lights go out, most used Lumos. And those who used Lumos got hit and are now currently writhing in pain. The demigods used it too, but they survived the Cruciatus, having experienced far worse pain so they got through. Draco fought off the Cruciatus easily, having experienced it before, so as Harry and Hermione. Neville became the last one.

"Lumos" Neville used a small light, but Lou saw it and hit him.

 _NO._ Neville told himself. But the feeling is painful.

 _I am not weak._ It was like his body's getting ripped off pieces by pieces.

 _I can do this, I am a Gryffindor._ But the torture was unbearable, one more and he will break.

 _MY PARENTS SURVIVED THIS. SO I CAN!_ "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" Neville, who was almost on the floor, stood up like a beast had just awaken inside him.

"Well done, Longbottom. You are a shield, a wall, a barrier. You may not stand out, but you are always there to protect and defend the ones you love."

* * *

 **Charms Classroom, Hogwarts**

"Today you shall be mastering the basic charms. I'm sure you know this all but can you perfectly do it? This is crucial to the war ahead. Now group yourselves into four please. This group," He pointed to Harry, Hermione, Percy and Annabeth. "will be practicing Aquamenti."

He went to Leo, Luna, Thalia and Neville. "You will practice Incendio." He went to the other groups, telling them to practice Expecto Patronum, Immobulus, Engorgio, Accio, and Expelliarmus.

"When everyone in the group had mastered the spell, we'll switch the assignments. Now get going."

"So, Aquamenti huh?" Percy was smiling. "Go first, Wise Girl." Annabeth tried the spell but it was weak. Percy was chuckling but Annabeth glared at her.

"My turn." Hermione said. She and Harry performed it pretty well. "Okay. Now it's my turn." Percy's power over water was too strong, it had soaked all of them wet. Percy was dry though, but they the wizards didn't notice it since Annabeth was quick at using Finite Incantatem.

Leo's "Incendio!" was quickly followed by Luna's Aquamenti. The demigods are rying really hard not to stand out but right now, the other groups were just watching these two. Even the wizards who were part of the group were starting to get curious at these exchange students. Is it coincidental that they were sent here the same time the demigod teachers had been sent as well? And they do exude the aura those teachers have.

"Time to switch!" Flitwick announced and now Percy's group is practicing Incendio, while Leo's was doing the Patronus charm.

"Happy memories, huh?" Thalia frowned, she doesn't have many.

"Hey Pinecone Face?" Percy called her and said, "DAM." This helped Thalia to think of happy memories. A shining white deer sprouted from her wand. The sky rumbled.

"Someone's jealous." Percy highfived with Leo before Annabeth dragged him to perform the Incendio charm.

"Your turn" Thalia looked at Neville.

"Uhh. Uhm. You go first Luna." Neville looked down. Luna, understanding Neville, casted the spell and a cute little hare came from the tip of her wand.

"Hey, Neville. Me first then you okay?" Leo looked at Neville, who nodded. "Happy memories, happy memories, Expecto Patronum." Everyone turned around as a giant dragon started to form from the tip of Leo's wand.

"Festus!" Leo exclaimed, which got looks from most wizards. Finally, Hermione can't take it any longer.

"Who's Festus?" She asked.

"Ahh. Festus is his first dragon toy." Annabeth supplied. Hermione was not convinced, but was distracted by Percy.

"Ugh, I can't. Can I just do Aguamenti again?"

"Are you doing it right?" Annabeth and Hermione scolded Percy at the same time. Harry was just laughing at the sides.

"I am! See? INCENDIO!" Percy casted the spell right, confirmed by both Hermione and Annabeth, but the spell had no effect. They had no time to figure that out since Flitwick already switched their assigned spells. They got the Patronus, while Leo's got the Aquamenti.

"Could you two go first?" Annabeth asked Harry and Hermione, who both nodded and casted their patronuses simultaneously.

"Wonder if mine'll be a hippocampi?" Percy mused out loud. Hermione shot them a curious glance.

"Ahh ... magical fish ponies? You haven't tackled them in Care of Magical Creatures?" Percy nervously described. Hermione shook her head and frowned.

"You know, I might die of laughter if yours becomes an owl, Seaweed Brain."

"And I might too if yours wasn't." Percy retorted. "So shall we find out together Wise Girl?" She nodded and together they cast the spell.

The students didn't know who to look at, because even before their patronuses take shape, the white mist from their wands are growing larger and larger. Percy's started forming first, and it turned out to be a hippocampus.

"Rainbow!" He exclaimed, and the patronus-hippocampus whinnied happily.

Annabeth's patronus, however, did not elicit the same happiness as Percy's did. True, it was an owl, but it was the owl that was in the coin. _The Mark of Athena ... Mom_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Oh man, Defense again." Leo groaned. Hermione laughed and commented, "You sound like Ron." Harry scowled. He wasn't feeling really confident lately. Sure, there were trainings but why is it that Voldemort is being quiet? It's like he's biding his time, planning ever so carefully so he will not fail. He's getting so frustrated he just wanted to punch Voldemort back into being dead. Man. It was like Defense was the only thing eventful or something. Also, it looks like Hermione still likes Ron even though they've already broke up.

"Clarisse LaRue huh? Daughter of Ares. Man, she's scary." Draco said.

"Hey Wise Girl, is there by any chance I can persuade you to NOT attend this class? Pleaseee." Percy told Annabeth with puppy dog eyes.

"You know the answer Seaweed Brain. NO." Annabeth left for the library and Percy followed suit.

"Awwww, you guys are cutee. I wish he can do that too." Piper daydreamed.

"Who Piper?"

"Professor Grace!" Will greeted him, then excused himself to find Nico.

"Well sir, if you tell us who your girlfriend is then I'll tell you who HE is." Piper smiled sweetly at Jason and left the group.

"Point goes to Piper. You just got served, SIR." Thalia laughed, and to the surprise of the wizards, Jason did too.

"Yeah. But that wasn't my reason for coming here. Potter, -"

"His hair can't be cut, sir. I grows back again at that same length." Hermione cut him.

"I knew that Miss Granger. And I perfectly understand. What I wanted to say was you Potter and Malfoy too. I need a favor, come to my office later after Defense." With that he left them and a very embarrassed Hermione.

* * *

 ** _Really sorry about not updating. Had some personal issues. Still, THANK YOU!_**


	9. Unbearable Torture

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Nine: Unbearable Torture

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

"Alright you babies, I do not like to see those stick during my class or they'll be snapped." This was Clarisse LaRue's first sentence and it made quite a stir. True, everybody's curious as to why she said that but they're more terrified of crossing her, so they shut up. With that body of hers just like a female wrestler, her murderous pig-like brown eyes, and her Try-To-Think-About-Me-In-A-Wrong-Way-And-You-Will-Suffer-Something-Worse-Than-Crucio aura.

Everybody except Hermione, that is.

"What?" Clarisse regarded her hand in the air.

"Why don't we need our wands?" She asked innocently. Clarisse sized her up. The other students noticed the sneer on her face was worse than Malfoy's. It was as if she can pin down Hermione and kill her in three easy steps.

"Hmm. A Know-It-All muggleborn huh. So tell me, how will you be able to defend yourself if you lost your wand?" Hermione was stunned. She had lost her wand during the Horcrux hunt and was left helpless. She didn't know what to do. All the nightmares from their encounter with Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor returned to her like an angry, charging bull.

"I'm guessing some of who're smart enough get me now. But for those idiots who didn't, I am teaching Defense. REAL Defense. I'm talking about how you'll be able to defend yourselves once you've been disarmed. Now, PAIR UP!" she commanded. Eighth year students shuffled around, looking for their partners. Will was with Nico - expected - and Annabeth was with Thalia. Piper and Leo paired up, surprisingly Neville and Luna did.

The only people left unpaired were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Clarisse saw them and barked, "No trios. You're with me." She pointed at Hermione. The other students started praying for Hermione's soul, especially when they saw that creepy smile up on Professor LaRue's face.

"Guess it's you and me, huh Potter?" Malfoy jokingly sneered.

"Scared, Ferret?"

"My father will hear about this." Both guys laughed. The petty fights before had now been memories to laugh at.

* * *

 **Forbidden Forest**

Dolores Jane Umbridge was not having a good day. A good week. A good life, actually. She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. And once she catches those students, Dumbedore's Army, she'll be the Headmistress. She was sure Harry Potter's leading them. She will make them talk, and then blame it on Harry. Potter was Dumbledore's golden boy after all. And those half-breeds, those filth. The Aurors should be hunting them, killing them. But no, she had to do it herself!

Realization dawned upon the poor toad. She was alone, in the Forbidden Forest. In a place where dangerous creatures are in hiding. And her wand's missing too. in short, she's as dead as death himself. _Oh please Aurors, I take back what I said earlier. Rescue me._

"A mortal?" She heard a gruff voice behind the trees.

"Do you think we can eat her?" A feminine voice replied. Umbridge's body stiffened as if petrified.

"But she looks like a scared kitty?" Another voice, a girl, replied. She looked around and saw no one. _How many are they? And where are they?_

"Let's not waste time. Come on." Another masculine voice commanded. _Must be their thing they're leaving me alone._

But as Umbridge let out a sigh of relief, an old shield was slammed at her face and it felt like someone pulled behind her navel.

* * *

 **Professor Grace's Office, Hogwarts**

Jason Grace was watching the eighth years struggle with Clarisse's class. She was making them fight each other, two pairs at a time. Currently, it was Thalia and Leo versus Annabeth and Piper.

Piper. Oh how he missed her. True they are together right now, at the same school. But, they had this big wall of him being a teacher and she's a student. He missed them. The physical contact, the hugs, kisses, the random talks they have, the stories they share, heck, he even missed how Piper calls him by his first name! It's not Jason anymore, but Professor Grace. He can only sigh and boy, he did let out a deep one.

"Finally accepting that sea disasters are more destructive than air disasters?" Jason did not need to turn around.

"Skipping class again, Jackson?" Jason scolded Percy, in his most professor like tone.

"Isn't that why you called me here, sir?" Percy played along, standing beside him in the window overlooking the grounds. "Missing Piper?"

Jason nodded. "I just wish this will be all over, you know. We haven't even had a proper date."

"Double date after this is over?" The son of Poseidon offered, and Jason smiled.

"But Percy, you should really go down there. Look, Potter might die." The blonde Praetor pointed to the grounds. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was being teamed up against Harry Potter. Clarisse won't join until Harry was incapacitated, he predicted.

"Oh boy. Get me down quick." Percy said. With that Jason summoned the winds to guide Percy as he jumped from his window.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

When Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, he thought he can face anything the world throws at him. But now, with the guy coming back from the dead and this in front of him, the Boy-Who-Lived strongly believes that whoever controls this world is messing with him. Because in front of him was the worst combination he could ever face. Hermione Granger, the Smartest-Witch-Of-Her-Age and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Oh, and he's facing them alone. _Can you please bring out old Voldy here so they can all kill me and get over with it?_

"Uhm, what does incapacitated mean to you?" Hermione asked Clarisse, who just shrugged, "Unconscious, maybe?" Harry gulped. He was so dead now.

"Percy!" Every head turned to the direction of Annabeth's voice. Percy just jumped from Professor Grace's window. He was like a superhero coming down from the air.

"You're late Jackson." Clarisse spat.

"Sorry, Professor LaRue. Professor Grace called me to his office." Percy explained innocently, but Hermione can see playfulness in his eyes. Like he was enjoying messing with Professor LaRue.

Their Defense teacher looked more murderous than imaginable. "Pair up with Potter here. Move it."

Annabeth Chase did not know what to feel. Her boyfriend just made some dramatic entrance from the window of Jason's office. Which was pretty typical and stupid of him. And then that disrupts Clarisse's class. She is pretty sure Clarisse still hates Percy with that burning passion, like her dad. And knowing her boyfriend, she knew that he is enjoying this. Way too much.

"So, how do we do this?" Harry asked the transfer student, who was busy looking at Hermione and Draco.

 _He looks just like you._ Hermione had whispered to him at one time while they were on the way to Hogwarts. He took this time to study his companion. _So same jet black hair, mine's a bit shorter. His eyes are sea green, mine are bright green, almost emerald Hermione says. We're about the same height, but he's leaner, more muscular. And his eyes. Sure, he has this mischievous, easygoing look but you can see that he had experienced more than that._

"Well Potter you should've just informed us that you'll just waste our time ogling your new boyfriend." drawled Malfoy. This brought out Harry from his thoughts, and the students to erupt in raucous laughter.

 _Kill me now. Even Hermione's laughing at me._ So Harry did the only thing he could. He punched Draco in the face. However, Draco sidestepped fast enough to avoid Harry's fist. The Boy-Who-Was-Humiliated-By-Malfoy was about to throw in another punch when Percy pulled him.

"I'll take Blondie. You take the girl." So Harry got spun by Percy and ended up face to face with a still laughing Hermione. He cocked her an eyebrow.

"Sorry Harry." Then, with surprising speed, she moved in and landed a right uppercut on Harry's chin. Harry immediately stepped back, colliding with Percy's back.

"Wanna switch?" The man behind Harry asked. But with a "Nah" from Harry, he returned his attention to the snake in front of him. _A lot of him is hidden._ Percy observed the guy. Draco threw a left straight, he caught his fist and twisted his body and firmly held the Slytherin's left arm behind his back. He made both of them kneel down the ground, watching the other two try to incapacitate each other. _Potter's just defending, making weak blows. If he goes on like this, he'll lose._

"Potter'll lose." Draco voiced out his own thoughts, confirming Percy's but he just nodded. Hermione was now going all-out, faster, angrier, frustrated at Harry for not fighting equally. Hermione managed to land a right hook at Harry's face just as Clarisse shouted "STOP!"

"Seriously?" she went in the middle. "If monsters attack you now you'll all die this instant. Sure spells affect them. But they drain more magical energy compared to when you're fighting your own kind. THIS. IS. WAR. Fight as if your lives depended on it. Blondie," she pointed to Malfoy "You can still break free from that hold. Hit your head with his or something. Distract him, then reverse the hold. Know-It-All, don't let your anger take full control of you. True anger can sometimes give you the courage and power but usually anger becomes irrational. What if I didn't stop the fight huh? What will you do once he's down? You'd still want to hit him right?"

The said Know-It-All looked appalled but nodded her head when their teacher said, "Keep your anger in check."

"Now for you Potter, do you want detention or shall I humiliate you publicly now?" Clarisse glared at Harry, who meekly answered "Detention. I guess."

"Fool. I did not ask you to choose, especially with what you did just now. Why did not fight back? Answer."

"Well, I ... uhm. She's my best friend." And with Harry's statement Hermione stormed off the class. He wanted to follow her, apologize but Professor LaRue's "I didn't give you permission to leave my class Potter" kept him in class, with his head hung low.

"How did you manage to defeat He-Who-Has-A-Stupid-Name huh? How did you manage to survive your seven years and defeat Voldemort huh?" Harry's head dipped down even lower.

"Luck" He whispered. "E .. and my friends"

"Well, she is you friend right. Your best friend. She's strong, powerful, and knowledgable, right?" Harry's head shot up at this and his face matched his very proud, "Yes"

"So how do you think she would feel if you're not taking her seriously?" The bright sunshine he had was quickly replaced by a looming thunderstorm.

"She'd get angry"

"SO WHY DID YOU?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I didn't want this war, or the past one. I didn't want to kill people. I didn't want to live this kind of life, being so famous that a crazy immortality-seeking maniac wanted to kill me. Not just once, but twice. And the people who died, my parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Fred, and everyone else. AND I DID NOT WANT PEOPLE GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME! I JUST WISH I WAS NOT EVEN BORN!" He stormed off and collided with Hermione, sending them both to the ground. The brown hair witch simply hugged her best friend, who was openly crying now, and rubbing small circles at his back.


	10. Unrestrained Wave

**_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and both PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan._**

Chapter Ten: Unrestrained Wave

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

The class had gathered round the two heroes of war, watching how Hermione continued to comfort Harry telling him "It's okay Harry, it's okay" and Harry calming down to her touches. Well that is until Clarisse made them all go back to their common rooms with a glare.

When Harry finally calmed down, Clarisse motioned for the both of them to follow her. Not wanting to face her wrath again, they followed her to her office.

 _Don't judge a book by it's cover_ _._ Hermione remembered that muggle saying as they entered Professor LaRue's office. It was unlike the violent nature she had seen in class. She was expecting the walls to be adorned by weapons, cages of monsters to be found in the corners, trophies and spoils of wars to be scattered everywhere. But as she stepped inside, she was taken aback by how, for the lack of better word - organized - her office was. Books were arranged in a shelf, two large closets stood side to side and Hermione felt that she should never - ever - open them.

"Stop gaping and sit down would you?" Clarisse ordered and they took the seats infront of the desk. Hermione still could not believe it. The office had little or no decoration at all.

"If you've noticed, I don't spend my time here. But I didn't call you here to show you my room. Are you okay now?" She asked Harry, who simply nodded. Thank goodness, Hermione thought.

"Nope. You're not." Professor LaRue's statement startled Hermione and gave Harry a surprised glance.

"You're still blaming yourself. You still think you caused their deaths. It's not your fault. IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT." She punctuated every word with a poke in his chest. Harry muttered a quiet "Ow" but kept his head low.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"I know what you'll say 'Mione. But it's not easy to convince myself that. Especially since ..." Harry's voice broke. He gathered his face in his hands and started crying again. Automatically, Hermione is at her side.

"Shh. Harry. It'll be okay."

"Fred ... Remus ... Tonks ... Dobby ... Sirius ... everyone"

"Look Potter. Chill out dude. I'm not telling you to forget about this war but try not to think about it for a while. You have your friends to support you. And for the nth time Harry Potter, it's not your fault."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE NOT MY FAULT. IT'S MY FAULT. IT'S MINE! SIRIUS WOULDN'T DIE IF I HAD JUST DID BETTER. IF-IF I HAD FOUND THE HORCRUXES FASTER MAYBE THIS WAR WOULDN'T HAPPEN. TEDDY WON'T BE LEFT AN ORPHAN, LUPIN AND TONKS WOULD BE HERE TAKING CARE OF HIM. RON WOULDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE FRED DIED. THE WHOLE WEASLEY FAMILY WILL STILL BE HERE. IN FACT, YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO BE HERE HELPING US. IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Harry let everything out. Hermione stood at his side, hand clasped to her mouth shocked at his sudden outburst.

Clarisse was the one who Harry got angry at. She let him talk, shout, yell, curse with the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. "So Potter, do you feel better now?" She asked once he calmed down.

"I-I am. Thank you. And I'm sorry. Really, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Look Potter, I know that what happened a while ago is just the tip of the iceberg. I can feel it. No one survives a war and stays the same. Heck, I've been on two wars. Ask any of us, we can help. If you don't want us then ask your friends. Ask her." Clarisse pointed to Hermione. "She may not have that same experience as you did but I'm sure she has her own kind of pain. Her own demon, if you imagine. She will try to understand you, as how you will to her." Then Clarisse left the room.

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The buzz inside the Great Hall was different. It was louder, more chaotic and is focused on Harry Potter. Some gossip girls wanted some bits about how close Harry and Hermione have been since Ron left. Some guys are looking up to Harry for enduring that much pain. Students are shocked and curious at what Professor LaRue did after class with Harry and Hermione. However, to the demigods, they knew Clarisse and have complete trust she'll make the two okay.

A pin drop can be heard in the silence as the two entered the Great Hall. All eyes were on them, holding hands as they walked swiftly to their table. As they sat down side by side, whispers started making the hall noisy once more.

"Students!" McGonagall's enhanced voice silenced the buzz. Everyone turned to the Head Table for her announcement. "Tomorrow will be your first Hogsmeade weekend." Cue sounds of excitement that quieted down when she raised her hand. "And for safety reasons, students will go in groups. By year levels and each group will have a professor-in-charge. Please do not, I repeat DO NOT, wander off without telling your professors. Tomorrow morning you will know who your professors-in-charge will be. That is all, goodnight."

* * *

 **Room Of Requirements, Hogwarts**

As soon as McGonagall told everyone goodnight and the prefects escorted everyone back to their dorms, Harry pulled Hermione to the seventh floor. And that's how the bushy-haired Gryffindor found herself inside a small space.

"Sorry about dragging you out here." Harry sat down on his old bed and patted the seat next to him. _'This is gonna be a long night.'_ He thought as he watched Hermione take in every single detail inside his old room, or more preferably, his old cupboard under the stairs. He was amazed at how the room made it exactly the same, even the size, so now they are cramped in this teensy bit of space.

"Is this ... yours?" Hermione breathed. Harry let out the breath he's been holding too, and nodded.

"Until I was eleven. When my letter arrived, it was also on the address. So Uncle Vernon thought someone knew how I was being maltreated and transferred me to Dudley's second room, the one where he keeps his old stuff."

"You know Harry, this isn't a good place to bring your girlfriend." A male voice had said, opening the door.

"Percy?" Hermione asked, shocked by what she had learned about Harry and at how Percy found the room.

"And Annabeth." Percy opened the door wider to show he's been holding hands with Annabeth, who had removed her cap.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked as the two let themselves in.

The couple looked at each other, then to Harry and Hermione. Annabeth pokes Percy in his side and then he clears his throat.

"Well uh, we were uh" Percy looked pleadingly at Annabeth.

"Fine. But can you please make this room into something more comfortable?" Harry nodded and the room shifted into a lounge. Shelves of books were in the walls, a window was overlooking the sea, and four bean bag chairs around a coffee table. Harry called Winky and ordered four glasses of pumpkin juice which appeared moments after.

"Clarisse told us what happened Harry." Annabeth started as the four settled down.

"Clarisse? As in Clarisse LaRue? Our defense professor? Your on good terms with her?" Hermione bombarded Annabeth with her own questions.

"Yes. We, uhm how do I put this -"

"We're also demigods, like her. And Jason. And Lou." Percy finished. Annabeth shot her with a deadly look, as if he said something that might cause them their doom.

"Just the two of you or all of you exchange students?" Harry asked after a while.

"Of course every one of them is, Harry." Hermione huffed. "I should've known. When you entered the compartment all of you radiated power. And Hogwarts does not have exchange students, you guys were the first! And the aura you have is somehow the same with them too. How could i have not noticed? Do you have special powers too? Who's your godly parent? Oh don't worry we won't tell anyone, right Harry? You can have us make an Unbreakable Vow if you want." Hermione's rambling was cut but Percy's laughter.

"Sorry I was rambling again. But why are you laughing?" In response, Percy turned to Annabeth and held her shoulders.

"Wise Girl! We have found your twin!" Then he laughed more. "Gods. Wait til Thalia hears about this. And Leo! ANd Malcolm! Or your siblings. Hahaha. Or or or Athena!" Thunder rumbled in the background, which made Percy shut up.

"So I'm guessing Athena is your mom. And yours, Percy?" Harry asked. Annabeth shot an Aquamenti spell on Percy, but to the wizards surprise, he stayed dry.

"Poseidon. But that's not what we're here for. Harry, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. Harry

"Gee Wise Girl. Thanks for ruining the mood. Of course he's not okay, Clarisse said so remember? And you don't ask someone if they're okay then you have this expectation that they are. They will tell they are but in reality, they're not." Percy explained, which made Annabeth jaw drop to the floor.

"Percy's right. Sorry Harry. It's just, I'm concerned okay?" Hermione apologized.

"No. Mione, it's okay. I'm okay. I will be."

"With how your doing now Potter? I doubt." Percy commented.

"Look Harry, we didn't mean to be privy but the cupboard when we entered, you're showing it to Hermione for a reason right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I guess I can tell you too. It was my room-"

Percy cut him off. "Room? What the hell?"

"Yeah. Room. Before you arrived I told Hermione that I only moved out when I received my Hogwarts Letter. It was written on the address you see. To Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs." Harry's storytelling was cut short as the pumpkin juice from their glasses are swirling in a mini-tornado.

"Percy! Calm down." Annabeth's voice was unnaturally soft. "It's okay Seaweed Brain. Harry's fine. Calm down Percy. Take a deep breath, now let it out." Her hand was on Percy's back, rubbing it gently. She made him look at her too, and slowly, the vortex returned to the glasses.

"Thanks Annabeth." Percy whispered as he hugged her.

"Okay. I am so not drinking that anymore." Harry commented and the mood lightened. Percy mumbled a sorry.

"Harry, continue your story please." Hermione requested.

"Oh. Okay. Well, uh. So I got here and felt love and care for the first time. You and Ron were my first friends, Dudley my cousin scared the other kids from befriending me. Well that's about it I guess. And I decided to tell you this beacuse I wanted you to know why. Why I can't just simply move on."

"Your saving people thing." Hermione concluded.

"Personal loyalty. Sacrificing everything for the people you love. Just like Percy." Annabeth compared.

"Dude no." Percy turned serious. "You have to move on. You have to accept that there are people willing to die for you as you are for them. I know it won't be easy dude but I don't want you to go and experience Tartarus just so you can understand that. I understand where you get that. You didn't experience love when you were a kid so when you did, you cherished it so much that you'll do everything for that someone who gave it to you."

Annabeth continued Percy's rant. "You will have to learn to accept Harry, or else every time someone dies, you'll blame yourself. I am not telling you to not feel anything. You're not a robot, you're human, capable of emotions. Of despair, guilt, sadness. But there's a rainbow after the rain. Just look at this war, people died yes, but more people lived. More people started to realize the importance of magic, of family. You can't see that because you keep in drowning yourself in your own misery. So you hate the attention, the fame you got. But can't you see the effects on people? You are the Boy-Who-Lived, a symbol that if you love someone that much, miracles happen. and now, you are the Man-Who-Conquered, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, can't you see how that gives so much hope to people?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry about being inactive. And still, thank you!**_


	11. Preparations

_**Hello. I am back, barely alive. Let us continue on with this story, huh?**_

 _ **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling, of course.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Preparations

"Welcome, Headmistress of Hogwarts." A silky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Headmistress?"

"Well am I not correct, Dolores Jane Umbridge?"

"N-n-no. Who are you? And where am I?"

"How about you answer my questions and I get you to become Headmistress?"

"You can do that?"

"Better than Dumbledore. Better than any other headmaster. They will revere you, once they hear the name of Dolores Jane Umbridge. You'll just have to answer my question, Headmistress. What happened to Hogwarts?"

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey Nev, where's Harry?"

"No idea Seamus. Percy is not here too. Have you seen them Dean?"

"Not after Defense today no."

"Where's Kelp Brain?"

"Hi. Uh, Thalia right? He's not here. Missing actually."

"Damn. I need his girlfriend."

"So if you need Annabeth, why look for Percy?"

"Are you an idiot or just blind?" Seamus backed away immediately, being the first on the receiving end of Thalia's death glare.

"Hey Thals, you know where Annabeth is?"

"You're Slytherin, right? Who let you in?"

"Uh I did? Why Neville?"

"Well uhm, who gave you the password?" Thalia and Piper looked at each other.

"I did." Thalia said the same time as Piper answered "Annabeth"

"I mean Annabeth told Thalia to give me the password." Piper lied.

"Let's go find them, probably in some broom closet or abandoned classroom"

* * *

 **Leaky Cauldron**

"So you guys ready for tomorrow?" A certain goddess brightened at what Katie said.

"Actually no."

"Because they will crowd Zonko's"

"And Wheezes."

"And Honeydukes."

"Don't forget Three Broomsticks bro." And the Stoll brothers continued listing off every store in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Staff Room, Hogwarts**

"So, is this it?" Minerva McGonagall looked at every single one present in this meeting and sighed. Honestly, she wanted to lockdown Hogwarts until Voldemort was gone for good. But as a teacher, she cannot deny her students the privelege of learning from experience. The Hogsmeade visit has to push through. The demigods had to experience Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

The demigods, she looked at the ones present in the meeting. Clarisse LaRue, she looks like a bully but the prospect of getting out made McGonagall see a ghost of a genuine smile across her face. Lou Ellen however, still had that look of concentration across her face. That girl is serious about this mission, she doesn't have the same humor as the others. Others like Jason Grace, who is currently having an internal battle with himself. He had been having a lot of these lately and all of them are directed to his girlfriend: the Slytherin Piper.

"Headmistress?" Said guy's hand shot up into the air.

"What is it Professor Grace?"

"Just Jason please. And how am I supposed to uhm, guide the eight years?"

"You won't, they will." Clarisse replied.

* * *

 **Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts**

"So, not here." Piper sighed.

"Damn where are those two?"

"Hey guys."

"Leo! How are you here?" Thalia asked as Piper hugged him.

"We missed you! You're cooped up in the Ravenclaw dorm too long!"

"Well you know me, I've been working on some new projects. Like this." He held up a piece of parchment.

"What's that? Homework?" Thalia snickered. "You are losing all your fun, Valdez. Those nerds are sapping all of it."

"Actually Ms. Hunter, we have been having so much fun in our dorm. Go drop by sometime, we have awesome toys." Leo grinned. "So you guys heard of the Marauder's Map?"

"Nope."

"I do." Piper said. "Draco says Harry has that. It's a map that can show every person here at Hogwarts."

"Yep. And now this is one, just like that." Leo showed them his invention. "But this one only has all of us in it. The ones who wear the watches."

"Tracking us down, Valdez?"

"Well sort of. Just for experimentation purposes, you know."

"I have known you for long, Leo. You just don't do stuff for experimentation purposes." Piper had air quotes around 'experimentation purposes'

"Okay fine. I had no time to see you but I wanna know what you're doing okay?"

"Riiight. But where's Percy and Annabeth here." Thalia examined Leo's map.

"That was why I came to find you. Well I would've gone to Nico but yeah." He pointed to the dots inside the Hufflepuff common room. "Percy and Annabeth cannot be found. i don't know if they're still inside the castle or has finally found someway outside without alerting the school."

"Damn where are those two?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry for cutting it short. But I got another chapter coming up already yayyy.**_


	12. Infiltration Part One

_**Here it is!**_

 _ **As always, all rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. Also, this story disregards whatever happened to Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle.**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Infiltration Part One

 **Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts**

"Profe - I mean Jason, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Still yawning, McGonagall entertained Jason Grace. She heard about this guy, on how he was as a praetor, a leader, and as a demigod. He has been making sure that peace is within both the Greeks and Romans. From what she has heard, he juggles this with having a girlfriend, crazy friends, and well, training.

"Sorry Professor. It's just that - " He ran his hand through his blonde hair. Which made McGonagall think about hers. It's probably a mess right now but he didn't care, so why should she then?

"Please Jason Grace. I am pretty sure you did not wake me up to hesitate. And you have been up all night worrying about this, aren't you?"

"Right. Yeah. Sorry mam. I mean Headmistress." He stood up straighter and cleared his throat. "I still feel uncomfortable about this whole Hogsmeade trip. And it will take all my self-control since Piper will be with us. I wish I was just a student. This is so frustrating."

"You are stupid Mr. Grace."

* * *

 **Hufflepuff Common Room, Hogwarts**

"We're with Jason Grace!" A lot of squealing woke up Nico DiAngelo. Gods, their noise reached his dorm. Nico mentally reminded himself to put a silencing charm the next time he sleeps.

"Wake up sunshine!" Ah great, here comes the morning person.

"Shut up Solace."

"Get up Nico. Hogsmeade today." Will said with a big grin. Nico sat on his bed.

"So what?"

"It means date time you dork."

"You're the dork."

"Come on now, we don't want to be late."

"Stop being so cheerful it's early in the morning!"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked as they sat down the Gryffindor table.

"Well you guys finally showed up. LEO! THEY"RE ALIVE!" Leo gave a thumbs-up to Thalia and continued on chatting with his new Ravenclaw friends.

"You guys think we died?" Percy asked increduously.

"With the luck you have Percy, yes." Nico arrived, still irritated.

"WHere were you last night?" Neville asked the million dollar question.

"Room of Requirement" Harry simply answered and went back to eating his breakfast.

"All four of you? What were you doing there?"

"Uhm, hey Neville what's going on there?" Hermione changed the topic, seeing as Harry is getting uncomfortable about the question.

"Don't evade the question, Granger. They're looking at who's teacher is gonna accompany what year. For the visit. Unluckily for you, wer're all in the same year, so you guys aren't off the hook."

"And unluckily for you Malfoy, we don't want to talk about what happened last night." The entrance of the owls diffused the brewing fight between the two. Weasley's owl, Errol dropped a letter on to Harry's lap.

 _Hey mate,_

 _How's Hogwarts? Has Hermione forced you into studying for the final exams already? Don't tell her this, she'll kill me. Everything's all good here, Romania has these wide pastures for the dragons which means wide skies for Quidditch. Ginny really enjoys it. She says hi by the way. Mum wanted to check on you guys, she still thinks you need to go here so you'll be safe. Anyways, Charlie's showing us this baby dragon so I gotta cut this letter short._

 _Ron_

* * *

 **Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**

"You're gonna help me right?" George was talking to himself in the mirror, focusing his eyes on the part where his ear had been. A few days ago he was sure the mirror showed two so he tried looking at it everyday but to no avail. It gave him an epiphany though, Fred was watching him from somewhere, he had to make him proud. Or maybe he's still actually alive and was playing a trick on all of them.

"First Hogsmeade weekend. Time for the WWW's rebirth!"

"Hey George, the delivery arrived. And those two are up to no-good again." Angelina called from below. He gave the mirror one final look and saw his reflection - no, this has two ears ... Fred? - gave him a thumbs up.

George believes he really one lucky guy.

* * *

 **Hogwarts' Grounds**

"No." Percy and Nico had both put their foot down.

"Come on guys, everyone left already." True to Thalia's word, the only ones who hadn't rode on the threstal carriage are the demigods plus Harry, Hermione, Luna and Draco.

"There is no way I am ever getting in those horses again. Gah! STop!" Percy moved even farther from the carriages.

"You guys can go, you don't hear them. I'll just shadow travel and meet you there."

"Hey, no shadow-travelling. doctor's orders." Will grabbed Nico's arm.

"Can't we just walk or something?" Percy looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"The Shrieking Shack got destroyed in the war. All other passages to Hogwarts have been closed off." Hermione replied, Jason sighed quite loudly.

"Fine. Nobody should know about this okay?" Everybody nodded. "I have this crazy idea. Wingardium Leviosa. If you guys have something to stand on, then I think I can."

"Won't Zeus blast me out of the sky?" Percy inquired.

"I doubt that Kelp Brain. The problem here would be our landing. People will see and it'll blow our cover."

"Disillusionment charms?" Annabeth suggested.

"That wouldn't work for a long time." Hermione countered. "HARRY!"

"What?"

"Well we could enlarge your invisibility cloak to cover all of us and nobody would see us."

"So an invisible flying carpet? Sweeet!" Leo punched the air. "Let's go! Let's do it!"

* * *

 **Up in the Air**

"Leooooo. Stop moving too much!" Jason groaned for the tenth time. They had enlarged Harry's invisibility cloak and had it closed like a dumpling, with them as filling. So it was true that demigods are more powerful in casting magic but controlling a giant invisible dumpling up in the air with uh - human filling jumping around, named LEO - quite a challenge even to one Jason Grace.

"Leo calm down." Piper's charmspeak worked well, making Leo sit down. However, it worked too well as Jason can also feel his body relaxing, not good if you're up in the air.

"Falling. WAAAY TOOOOO FAAAST. JASOOONN!" Percy's shout woke Jason up and eased their landing. He managed to land them near Hogsmeade, and luckily without people noticing them.

* * *

 **Hog's Head, Hogsmeade**

"Where's Potter?"

"I don't know Abe." After the war, Neville and Aberforth Dumbledore had become quite cozy with each other since they've been helping Hogwarts' resistance.

"He did return to school right?" Neville nodded.

"I ... Yeah he did. But he got left behind with the transfers."

"Transfers?"

"Transfer students. A whole lot of them. Kinda weird actually."

"With the long time Albus had been Headmaster, and that's quite long you know, no history of transfer students. And the time before that also. First time for Hogwarts."

"Really?" Their conversation ended as the bell announced the arrival of a new customer.

"Professor Grace. Piper." Neville greeted.

"Hey Nev. Don't tell we're here." Piper lined charmspeak on her voice then asked Aberforth, "Someplace private?"

"Nope. You two transfers?" Both ignored his question and left the pub.

* * *

 **Honeydukes**

"All of these please." Leo dumped three bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, two packs of Pumpkin Pasties, seven Sugar Quills, twenty-five Chocolate Frogs, an Ice Mice, five Liquorice Wands, and a whole crate of Pepper Imps.

"Sorry no." The clerk immediately vanished all his items.

"Hey! What the hell!" Leo opened his mouth to say more but no sound came out of his mouth. He looked at her like she was some crazed woman.

"Next please." A sixth year Hufflepuff girl brought her bag of sweets to the counter.

"You're new here?"

"I'm helping out Mr. Flume. Here you go."

"Thank you umm."

"Oh it's Calypso. Have a good day!"

"HEY! THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!" Leo ranted all about how should he get his sweets and about the unfairness of beautiful counter ladies in sweet shops.

"Please do leave. You are interrupting our business." Calypso warned.

"Listen to the lady Valdez. Let's go." Thalia pulled his arm.

"Let's go Leo." Piper came to pull him as well. Leo continued his ranting so Piper repeated his sentence more forcefully.

"LEO! OW!" His skin was heating now, burning up. Thalia and Piper both pulled their hands.

"Don't burn up here Leo. There are people. A lot of people." Thalia whispered furiously.

"What's wrong here?" Whispers of Professor Grace plus some hushed squeals announced the arrival of Jason Grace to Honeydukes.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT SWEETS MAKE STUDENTS LIKE US HAPPY, IT RELIEVES US FROM STRESS AND DO YOU HOW STRESSFUL IT IS TO STUDY AT HOGWARTS? I'M AT RAVENCLAW AND I NEED MY SWEETS OKAY-"

"Mr. Valdez please." Jason moved closer, cautiously, as Leo was smoking now, literally. Catching Calypso's look, he made it look like he was the one making mist around Leo, just so others wouldn't notice.

"You don't get fired up like this for sweets Leo. What's happening to you?" Jason started talking as soon as Leo stopped his rant. Said guy was only looking at Calypso, quite intently.

"What's happening Professor Grace? Mr Valdez?" Someone had gone out and called the headmistress.

"Well, you're causing trouble. I'm sorry about this Mr. Valdez. _Stupefy._ Open the passage please and levitate Mr. Valdez. Follow me, all of you."

* * *

 **Knockturn Alley**

"This isn't a place for someone who looks a lot like Potter."

"We kinda got lost."

"We? Looks like someone is going behind his girlfriend's back. Where did you left her, Flourish and Blott's? You really shouldn't be here Jackson."

"And someone who is earning Harry's trust shouldn't be here either." The air beside Percy shimmered and revelaed Annabeth Chase, who was removing her cap.

"Some kind of invisibility cloak huh" Draco then muttered under his breath. "Though an invisibility cloak isn't like that"

"Let's get out of here. This is one creepy place." Percy looked around. The alley is quite deserted but he can feel eyes on them, from that window above, from the small pub, from the store, everyone's sneaking glances at them.

"That way." Draco pointed and walked the opposite direction.

"You're coming with us, Malfoy." Percy grabbed his arm and smiled sheepishly at him. "Don't wanna get lost again."

"Besides, there are other ways to cope with sadness."

'Guess the firewhiskey won't be needed today' Draco thought as he let himself be pulled by these two.


End file.
